Before the storm
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: Alex is hiding a big secret from his girlfriend of 4 years


**I own nothing Dani belongs to Charlotte Leann and the song belongs to Miley Cyrus I hope you enjoy it. It took a while but I had fun writing it.**

Hi my name is Dani and I have been dating wwe superstar Alex Riley for about 4 years and I am very much in love with him but here lately he's been really distant and coming home late at night..

" Hey babe" I said when he walked into our bedroom late at night.

"Hey" Alex said.

"Why are you so late" I asked.

"I was out with the guys" Alex said.

"Alex that's like the third time this week" I said.

"So" Alex said.

"You spend more time with them then you do me" I said.

"Dani don't start this again" Alex said.

"I'm not starting anything" I said.

"I don't have time for this" Alex said walking to the door.

"Where are you going you just got back" I said.

"I'm going out" Alex said walking out the door.

"Fine go" I said.

I want to know what happened to the Alex I used to know. You me and Alex met threw Mike Mizanin who is my childhood best friend. I remember when me and Alex first met.

**Flashback**

I walking into the arena where wwe raw was being held. I was looking for Mike Mizanin aka the Miz my childhood best friend.

"Hey Dani its about time you got here" I heard behind me. I turned around and saw Mike there with some guy next to him.

"Well I'm sorry Mike I had other stuff to do before I came" I said hugging him.

"Hey there's someone I want you to meet" Mike said.

"Ok who is it?" I asked.

" Dani this is Alex Riley, Alex this is Dani my best friend in the world" Mike said.

"Hi nice to meet you" I said.

"Nice to meet you too" Alex said.

"Well I have to uhhh go somewhere so ill leave you to alone" Mike said and he walked away.

"So how do you know Mike?" Alex asked.

"We grew up together he was my next door neighbor" I said.

"Oh cool so do want to get something to eat after the show?" Alex asked.

"Sure I would love to" I said.

**End of flashback**

I had a great time on the date he took me to a very nice place and then a few weeks later he asked me to be his girlfriend.

**Flashback**

I was hanging out with Alex again we were having lunch.

"Hey Dani there's something I want to ask you" Alex said.

"Sure go ahead" I said.

"I was wondering if you would be my girl" Alex said.

"Yes I would love to" I said

"Great" Alex said kissing me.

**End of flashback**

Alex was so sweet to me and he did everything for me and I miss that so much. Now he's been distant and I don't know why. I just want the old Alex back the one I fell in love with. A few minutes later I finally fell asleep.

**Meanwhile with Alex **

I'm laying in bed with Kelly Kelly yes you heard right I am cheating on Dani with Kelly.

"That was great" Kelly said.

"Yea it was" I said.

"When are you going to leave her Alex?" Kelly asked.

"I'm not going to leave her I'm going to tell her soon what I did" I said.

"WHAT!" Kelly yelled.

"Yea" I said.

"But I thought you loved me" Kelly said.

"No I didn't it was just for the sex" I said.

"But I love you" Kelly said.

"Well I don't love you" I said while getting dressed.

"But Alex" Kelly whined.

"bye Kelly" I said while walking out the door.

I got into my car and headed home I decided that tomorrow I will tell Dani what has been going on. I finally arrived home I got out the car and walked up to the door and unlocked it. I sat my keys and wallet on the table and headed upstairs. When I walked into the bedroom I saw Dani sleeping peacefully. I changed and got into bed and wrapped my arms around her and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and found Alex sleeping and his arms wrapped around me. I got up and got a shower and went downstairs and made breakfast. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. And I felt arms wrap around me.

"Morning baby" Alex said.

"Morning when did you get home?" I asked

"Some time last night" Alex said.

"Oh" I said.

I sat the French toast out on the table and we began eating it was very quite. I could tell something was on his mind.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked.

"Nothing" He said.

"Ok" I said and started cleaning up the dishes.

"Hey baby can I talk to you?" Alex said.

"Sure" I said.

Alex led me to the living room and told me to sit down on the couch.

"what's the matter baby?" I asked.

"There's something I have to tell you and I know it's going to hurt you but you deserve to know so I'm going to tell you" Alex said.

"Ok what is it?" I asked.

"Look u know I love you and I never meant to hurt you but I cheated on you" Alex said.

I took a deep breath and tried to hold back the tears.

"With who? and for how long?" I asked.

"With Kelly Kelly and for a few months" Alex said.

"Why?" I asked with tears streaming down my face.

"I don't know I wish I could tell you why but I cant" Alex said.

I got up and walked up the stairs to pack my things.

**Alex's POV**

I just told Dani I cheated on her and she didn't take it well. I walked up the stairs into our bedroom and found her packing her things. I just watched her. After a few minutes I walked up to her and grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Baby please I'm sorry I never meant for this to happen please stay and we can talk about this please" I begged.

"There's nothing to talk about you cheated on me Alex and you know how I feel about that" She said with tears running down her face still but this time harder.

"I know baby and I'm so sorry I never wanted this to happen I love you not Kelly I want to be with you not her please baby give me another chance I swear it wont happen again" I said as she continued to pack her things.

"If you loved me then why did you do it?" She asked.

"I don't know baby I really don't" I said.

"I loved you Alex I really did I gave you everything and you go and cheat on me that's hurts Alex it really does" She said crying.

I went over to hug her and she tried to push me away but I just held her tighter she gave in and let me hold her.

"Don't cry baby I know it hurts and it kills me to know I'm the one that caused you those tears I'm so sorry, It should have never happened and if I could take it back I would believe me I would" I said.

She didn't say anything and went back to packing her things I grabbed her arm and turned her around and held her hands in mine. I got down on my knees.

"Baby please don't leave I'm begging you it will get better it won't happen again I swear please baby I'm on my knees" I said.

"I can see that but I cant be around you right now Alex I do love you I really do but what you did really hurt me" She said.

She took her bags and brought them downstairs and sat them by the door. I heard a car pull up in the driveway and I saw Mike behind the wheel glaring at me.

"There's my ride' She said.

She grabbed her bags and before she walked out the door I grabbed her hand and kissed her. She kissed back but when I depended the kiss she pulled back.

"I'm sorry baby I really am I hope you can forgive me one day" I said.

"Maybe Alex" She said.

I watched her walk out the door and out of my life and it was now that I realized what a big mistake I made and I lost the best thing that ever walked into my life. I have to get her back and I will.

**With Mike and Dani **

Me and Mike arrived at his hotel room. I was still a crying mess I loved Alex and he goes and cheats on me I gave him everything. I gave him 4 years of my life. I have so many questions running through my mind like what did I do wrong? Was I not enough? Was I not pretty enough? All these questions keep running threw my head. Mike came back from getting a shower and sat down next to me.

"Hey you ok?' Mike asked.

"I guess" I said starting to cry again, Mike hugged me.

"Shh it's ok take deep breaths" Mike said.

"What did I do wrong Mike ?" I asked.

"You did nothing wrong nothing at all Alex just doesn't know what he has" Mike said.

"I must have done something" I said.

"You did nothing wrong come on lets get you to bed" Mike said.

He picked me up bridal style and laid me down on the bed and covered me up.

"Get some sleep" Mike said.

"Ok" I said.

The next morning I woke up in Mike's bed I got up and took a shower by the time I got out Mike was awake and watching TV.

"How are you holding up?" Mike asked.

"A little better" I said.

"Good are you going to the show with me tonight?" Mike asked.

"Yea ill go" I said.

"Ok we have to be there by 6" Mike said.

"Ok" I said I went to put on a better outfit then what I had on. I put on a denim skirt and tank top.

"Hey want to go get something to eat?" Mike asked.

"Sure" I said.

We went down to get something to eat and I saw Alex and he was heading our way.

"Why is he heading this way?" I asked.

"Because I need to talk to him about tonight" Mike said.

"But I don't want to see him" I said.

"You are going to have to sometime Dani" Mike said.

"Hey Mike hi Dani" Alex said.

"Hey Alex" Mike said.

Alex looked at me when I didn't say anything and I turned my head away while trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"So what did you want to talk about Mike" Alex said.

"Our match tonight" Mike said.

"Ok" Alex said.

"How about you ride with us to the arena and we can talk about it on the way" Mike said.

"Ok that's fine" Alex said.

"Ok you two stay here and I'll go get the car" Mike said.

Mike left to go get the car and I could feel Alex's eyes on me. I was thinking about all the good times me and Alex had together all up until he cheated on me.

"Please talk to me Dani" Alex said.

"Why should I" I said.

"Please can't we talk about what happened between us please" Alex said.

"There's nothing to talk about Alex" I said

"Look I know I hurt you and I'm sorry but I broke it off with Kelly the day before I told you I cheated" Alex said.

"Good for you Alex" I said.

Mike came around with the car before he could say anything. I got in the back while Alex got in the front. Him and Mike were talking about their match tonight and I just looked out the window. We got to the arena and we walked in.

"I'm going to catering" I said.

"Ok be careful" Mike said.

"I will" I said.

I walked down to catering and got something to drink.

"Hey girl I didn't know you were coming tonight" I heard from behind me, I turned around and saw Maryse my best friend and Mike's girlfriend.

"Hey Ryse" I said hugging her.

"How have you been since you and Alex broke up?" She asked.

"Ok I guess" I said.

"Kelly keeps bragging about how she slept with him and how she broke you guys up" She said.

"I figured she would" I said.

"She's telling everybody" She said.

I saw Alex coming towards us and I tried to walk away but it was too late.

"Hey girls" Alex said.

"Hi Alex" Maryse said in a cold voice she's still pissed about what Alex did to me.

"Hi Dani" Alex said.

"Hi Alex" I said without looking at him.

"I'm going to go I'll talk to you later girl" Maryse said.

"Ok Ryse" I said I went to leave but Alex stopped me.

"Dani why do you keep avoiding me?" Alex asked.

"Alex you know why" I said

"No I don't" He said.

"I cant stand to look at you because all I see is you and Kelly that's all I see when I look at you" I said.

"I'm sorry can we please talk after the show please Dani I'm begging you just 5 minutes that's all I ask" He said.

I sighed " Ok fine wait for me after the show" I said.

"Ok I will" He said.

I walked away towards the divas looker room. When I walked in I saw Maryse and Eve.

"Hey girls" I said.

"Hey" Eve said.

"So what did Alex want? Maryse asked.

" He wanted to talk to me after the show" I said.

"Are you going to?" Eve asked.

"Yea I am" I said.

"Why?" Maryse asked.

"Just to shut him up" I said.

"Well ok then" Maryse said.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Eve said.

Mike walked in.

"Hey Mike" I said.

"Hey Dani and hey babe" Mike said and he walked up to Maryse and kissed her.

"Ok you two get a room please" I said.

"We have one" Maryse said smiling at m.

"Ha Ha very funny" I said.

"You ready to go baby?" Mike asked Maryse.

"Yea I am" Maryse said.

They were going on a date tonight.

"Have fun with Alex girl" Maryse said.

"Yea and be careful" Mike said.

They left and it was just me and Eve. There was another knock on the door and Eve got it.

"It's for you" She said looking at me.

I walked to the door and saw Alex there.

"Hey Dani" Alex said.

"Hey Alex" I said.

"Umm are you ready to go?" Alex asked.

"Yea" I said.

"Eve I'm leaving" I said.

"Ok girl see you later I'm going to find Ted" Eve said.

"Ok bye I'm ready" I said.

"Ok then lets go" Alex said.

We walked out to the parking lot and got into his car. And we drove to a near by park, we sat down on a bench.

"So what did you want to talk about" I said.

"What happened between us" Alex said.

"Ok then talk" I said.

"Well umm I'm sorry about what happened between us I know I hurt you but you have to understand she meant nothing to me it was mistake. And if I could take it back I would in a heart beat but I did break it off with her before I told you that I cheated on you. You're my world Dani I swear and I love you to death I would never do anything to hurt you. Please take me back it will never happen again I cant focus anything since you left and I have barley slept I'm sorry for hurting you please believe me" Alex said with some tears in his eyes.

"Alex you hurt me so much how am I supposed to believe anything your telling me right now when you told me you cheated I felt my whole world crush under me. You knew how I felt about cheating when we started dating and yet you still cheated on me and with my worst enemy Kelly Kelly you know I hate her with a passion. How can I trust you I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering where you are and who your with. I refuse to do that" I said with tears in my eyes.

Alex got down on his knees and took my hands in his.

"I know and I don't want you to but you can trust me just give me a chance to prove that to you please I swear to you it will never happen again please come back home" Alex begged.

I sighed "Ok ill take you back but don't do this again" I said.

Alex got up and hugged me.

"Thank you so much for taking me back I will never hurt you again" Alex said.

We went to hotel and had make up sex.


End file.
